Perseus: Child of Stone
by StygianIron
Summary: Percy Jackson is the first half monster child to have ever been born. He is a Son of Medusa, hated by many, favored by few. Watch as his journey unfolds all the way from the ghetto of downtown Manhattan to Mt. Olympus. Rated T for cussing and suggestive themes. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, so you are probably going to get mad at me but I don't know why it happened when I went to update Perseus: Son of Time it was deleted. When I went to Recovery to try and get it back it was not there. Now I know you guys are probably upset and so am I because I spent a lot of time on it. I will not be remaking it I have multiple ideas for new stories so I will start a new one and here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians of Heroes of Olympus**

I was walking down the reptile section of the zoo with my friend Grover since the rest of my classmates from Yancy are goons or weirdoes I stuck with Grover most of the time he was…cool, I continued walking with Grover and noticed a snake exhibit nearing snakes had always fascinated me but I was not sure why, I stopped at the snake exhibit it was a Philippine cobra_ wait up…how did I know that? _I thought in shock, I tried to hide my shock and confusion… too late Grover noticed, he looked at me in concern and curiosity "you okay?" he asked me "yeah just a bit…confused" I said uncertainly, I saw that Grover was not satisfied and would probably ask me about it later, I sighed at that thought

I was about to walk after Grover and the others until I heard a voice, a strange hiss-like voice and it was coming from the cobra exhibit so I did what any other curious four-teen year old would have done I slowly turned around to face the glass box, I was completely bewildered when I saw that there was nobody there but I could still hear the voice, I caught what the voice was saying this time _"Our newest lord"_ and it looked like the cobra was attempting to bow to me

I thought I was about to faint from shock _it was the snake talking, it had to be there was no one else there _"I am definitely going insane" I muttered to myself and walked away slowly still thinking over that _strange_ happening. I finally realised just how far behind I was from my classmates which was much more than I previously thought to say the least, I started to jog to catch up to everyone else faster and not arouse any suspicion from the teachers and/or supervisors, when I started to approach the rest of the class I slowed down to a quiet walking pace so they would not hear me coming

I quietly walked over to Grover who looked relieved when he saw me but also a bit angry "where have you been?" he said in a yell-whisper voice, I raised my eyebrows _why do I have to be so close to him jeez…_ I thought to myself "I was back looking at that snake then some unexpected events occurred" I said not really caring what he would say next because I was exhausted and just wanted to get back to Yancy and crash onto my bed, I really did not need any shit right now I was just not in the mood for it today "Jackson!" I heard my name being called angrily _just my luck_ I thought sarcastically with a scowl on my face, I groaned "what?" I snapped a little too harshly, I turned towards the voice and almost had a heart attack when I saw who was calling me _I am completely and utterly screwed _I thought nervously

Ms. Dodds' eyes narrowed on me and settled into a glare "do not use that tone with me" she said furious with my disrespect, I nodded my head vigorously after all I do value my life even though it sucks pretty hard "yeah ok" I said a little bit too quickly, I have to admit I looked like a fricking pussy right now but I was not going to tell the whole class it doesn't really matter anyway they probably noticed it already, I looked around at the other people in my class and most were either snickering at my sticky situation (point proven!) or some like Grover looked a bit frightened at the sight of Ms. Dodds at the moment "you will be serving detention not only today but tomorrow as well Mr. Jackson" she said still angry, I had calmed down a bit from my shock and fright so I just nodded

I then realised that Mr. Brunner our Latin teacher was looking at the scene unfolding with genuine curiosity as if he was wondering if Ms. Dodds would eat me or not "moving on!" Mr. Brunner called out to every one including me, he then looked at our tour guide expectantly and gesturing for him to continue. The tour guide continued explaining about that certain breed of monkeys and the funny part is that he acted as if we actually cared

He finished explaining and spun around to lead us to our next exhibit I sighed and began to prepare to follow, just as I was about to follow I felt a hand on my shoulder so I turned around and guess who… it was Ms. Dodds "look… I apolo-"I started to say but was cut off by Ms. Dodds "follow me Mr. Jackson" she said in that annoying British accent of hers, she turned away and walked down the hall so I did as I was told and followed her, just as I turned the corner I was tackled to the ground by some weird creature "you are coming with me!" it hissed loudly in my face getting spit all over me which if I may was not very pleasant at all

Saying I was extremely confused or extremely scared would be an understatement seriously I just got tackled to the ground by a huge leathery bat lady that reminded me kind of Ms. Dodds to be honest. The bat lady gripped me even tighter around the shoulders with her feet starting to draw blood with her sharp talons; the monster lady spread its wings and gave them a hard flap twice over to get us in the air so we could fly to where ever it was I was going to be going with her to

I watched as we flew over the bottom of Manhattan all the way to what looked like Las Vegas, how do you know? You might ask me, well it is pretty damn simple the huge colourful signs, all the casinos and the strip clubs etc. We stopped at what looked like the Hollywood sign, I couldn't really tell because my vision was blurry from blood loss

The last thing I remember before blacking out was entering a room with what looked like two giant thrones. They were both completely different one had flowers and plants with a bird engraved on the back rest and one was covered in skulls, bones and a bunch of rare gems and jewels. I then blacked out.

**A/N: So you can already tell that this is going to be an interesting story eh? I kind of felt like I had to put this out since Perseus: Son Of Time just randomly disappeared its honestly as if it never existed so, sorry about that. There is also a vote for the pairing starting now (even though I'm shit at romance) here are the options:**

**Gaea**

**Hylla (Reyna's older sister for those who didn't know)**

**Reyna**

**Random Hunter**

**Hestia**

**If you really, really want me to I suppose I can try Artemis…**

**There you go your choices they're rare pairings and BTW I need to know quick to see if he'll go to Roman camp, Hunters, CHB or maybe even the Amazons…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please don't hate me if I don't reply to your review. I am more likely to reply to reviews that are questions and I like to keep A/N's short so I don't piss anyone off. I am going to go with Percy/Hylla, that's what I wanted to do in the first place but I wanted to see if some ppl would like it so I am going to brutally honest…that wasn't really a vote lol**

**Responses:**

**Matt (guest): the vote was for this story. Grover was nice to Percy because he thought Percy was a demigod not a half monster so ya sorry about that confusion **

**AgitatedDog9288: I agree with you that's why I'm going to do Percy/Hylla now **

I woke up in a soft bed with black pillows and blankets astray looking as if I was thrashing all over the place, I probably was but whatever that's not very interesting. I attempted to reach up to my face to wipe the crust out of my eyes but like I said… _attempted_, as soon as I tried to reach up my shoulders felt like they were splitting apart, I groaned in pain and let my hands fall back down to my sides lazily

I decided since I most likely was not going to be going anywhere for quite a while due to some pains and problems that I would try to figure out where I was by examining my surroundings, I let my head loll to my right side and started inspecting the right side of the room, after doing the same with the other side of the room I came to the conclusion that I was either in a bedroom or I was in an infirmary of some sorts, I looked at my shoulders and noticed they were covered in stained red bandages so I came to the conclusion that it was an infirmary that I was in

Since I couldn't really get up to do stuff or leave I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep for a little while longer since I was still quite tired, I lay there relaxing and not even thinking and just as I thought I was going to fall back to sleep I heard the door to my room open and close, my eyes shot open as they flick across the room frantically and they rested on a tall humanoid figure in the shadows, I continued staring at the mysterious figure until he stepped out of the shadows

The tall figure turned out to be a young man who looked around twenty-five years of age but radiated an air of ancientness, he had pale skin with messy pitch black hair, he was lean and muscular and had onyx black eyes

I started to get nervous as he stood there staring at me not saying anything so I decided I would break the silence, I coughed nervously and spoke up "who are you?" I asked him, no response instead he just kept staring with glazed eyes, a few seconds later he blinked rapidly and when he stopped I noticed his weren't glazed over anymore so I just decided to ignore it

He smiled at me but I could tell it was fake right away, "good to see you are awake boy" he said nicely but like I said I knew this was all fake, he hated me I could tell although I did not know why I knew he did, I narrowed my eyes on him "once again" I started impatiently "who are you?" I asked him my face void of any emotion at all; he scowled at my apparent rudeness "watch your mouth you're in the presence of a god _half-breed" _he sneered at me, I was a little confused as to what he meant by half-breed and…_ wait did he just say god_, I raised an eyebrow at the man who just exhaled loudly through his nose "you are half monster" he said simply with a face void of emotion as if it explained everything, I frowned I really don't understand now _that is definitely an insult_ I thought annoyed at his unreasonable anger toward me "look buddy I don't know-" I was cut off by a plume of -what looked like black fire but actually turned out to be shadows- erupting in the middle of the room, I stared at the spot with a look of surprise and befuddlement "I mean it literally not metaphorically" he said annoyed at my apparent lack of comprehension "so you're a god?" I asked him sceptically with a weird look on my face, he nodded his head slowly which kind of ticked me off but I honestly don't know why it did "and I'm a monster?" I asked him even more sceptically, I mean sure I could be an ass sometimes but… _a monster?!_

He looked at me with a pretty visible frown but not one of confusion or annoyance, but out of pure thought "no" he said, I let out a breath I didn't even realise I was holding "but" he cut off my thoughts of pure happiness "your mother was therefore you are half monster. First of your kind if my memory serves me correctly" he said with his thoughtful face still there, I hesitated a little before asking the question that would change my cursed life forever "what type of monster was my mother?" I asked him scared of the answer

He seemed to break out of his thoughts at the sound of my voice, he sighed as if sad for me and I immediately got frightened _if someone who hates you feels bad for you it's got to be pretty damn bad _I thought nervously while unconsciously rapidly tapping my foot on the ground "your mother was actually the only one of her species… she is Medusa the one and only gorgon" he told me with a straight face, I felt my eyes widen

The self-proclaimed god in front of me caught my look "now it's not necessarily a bad thing, you are her first born which means you are the most powerful child of Medusa that will ever live. Since you are going to be extremely powerful my brother _Zeus_" he said Zeus as if his very name tasted bad on his tongue "will try to kill you since he is paranoid and wishes to keep his throne. That brings us to now, I will offer you a deal" he said interestedly as if what I said could be very entertaining "wait… you said Zeus is your brother does that mean you are Hades?" I asked him, it was good to know who you were doing business with after all; he nodded "what's the deal?" I asked him, I will need all the help I could get

He grinned slyly "straight to business… I like that. My deal is you will rescue two of my children, no matter what they do not get into the custody of anyone other than yourself, me and the creature whom carried you here her name is Alecto but you know her better as Ms. Dodds. Once rescued you will bring them to me, just pray to me for transport to the underworld and you will be teleported here" he said sternly

I nodded slowly before letting a smirk creep onto my face "I knew she was a monster" I said triumphantly, Hades just chuckled at my child like behaviour before turning all serious again "what do I get if the task is completed?" I asked him in my business man attitude "you will be trained vigorously into a ruthless warrior to say the least. I am %100 sure that you will not like the training though" he said surely

I sighed it doesn't matter what it takes to get there I need the training "do you accept?" he asked me, I put on a face of determination "yes I do" I said confidently, Hades grinned at me "very well you will be transported to Maine just outside of their boarding school, grab them and pray to me that is all that needs to be done" he said, I nodded "close your eyes so you don't burst into ashes" he told me I did as instructed and shut my yes tightly

I kept my eyes tightly shut for a few more seconds and then opened them when I felt it was safe, I looked around cautiously half expecting to be jumped by a messed up giant monster. I noticed my pocket felt slightly heavier than before so I reached in and felt around a bit until I felt something metallic in there, I curled my fingers around it and pulled it out, it was a pen? I felt the urge to click it and so I did and it turned into a sword but the weird thing is that the sword wasn't even metal it was stone, the stone was sharp as a normal sword and had the head of Medusa engraved on bottom of the hilt

I took a few swings to see how the sword felt in my hand and it felt almost flawless and perfect it felt perfectly balanced and extremely light in my hands. I do not know why but I had the urge to breathe on the head of Medusa on the hilt, I breathed on the head of Medusa and it shrunk back into a pen, I smiled at the simplicity yet awesomeness of my newly acquired sword/pen, I stuffed it back into my pocket and began to walk toward the big boarding school just ahead of me

I stopped just outside the front doors and peaked my head in slowly to see if there were any teachers or anything luckily there was no teachers or anyone to stop me so I slipped inside and sprinted through the doors into the gym because I saw flashing lights and heard music playing loudly coming from the gym. I stopped sprinting and walked off to the side of the gym and looked around trying to find any demigods, apparently since I'm half monster I can smell demigod scents and can sense their auras so it was fairly easy to spot the two kids standing all alone in the back corner of the gym

I was sure that they were the ones I was looking for but I felt like there were more demigods in the gym right now and that's when I spotted them a boy with messy black hair and ocean blue eyes who stunk of salt water and had a fairly powerful aura I knew he was a son of Poseidon, a girl with raven black shoulder length hair and electric blue eyes who reeked of ozone obviously a daughter of Zeus and a girl with curly blonde hair that reached the middle of her back and stormy grey eyes who smelt of ink and paper the smell was a dead giveaway Athena

I turned back toward the corner where the children of Hades were walking off with a man who looked a bit suspicious _monster_ my instincts told me so, I decided to trust them now, I looked toward the other demigods and noticed them eyeing the three walking out of the gym so I sprinted out of the gym after considering all the possibilities I came to the conclusion of them being here to take them as well so I had to get them first no matter what the costs were

I slowed down to a screeching halt at the sight in front of me the man had transformed into the Manticore, I cursed loudly as I dove to the side to avoid a volley of poisonous spikes that he shot off his tail, I whipped out my pen and clicked it, it instantly turned into my perfect sword, the Manticore slashed at me I just jumped over the swipe and slashed downward with my sword and cut his paw off, the beast howled in pain while the Manticore was distracted I swiped upward at his tail and severed it from its body, the Manticore whirled around and bit down just too late as I army rolled backward, I suddenly had an idea it was pretty dumb but worth a try though I did need to concentrate for sure, I strained my eyes and looked at him straight into the eyes, just as I felt it was about to work a loud horn broke me from my concentration I growled in annoyance, I was about to try it again but then a silver arrow got lodged in his eye, the Manticore just doubled over in pain and started to growl

A girl with long silky black hair and volcanic black eyes who smelled of the forest stepped out of the tree line and stepped in front of the Manticore with an arrow knocked and aimed for its face "permission to kill milady?" she asked indifferently, about a dozen more girls in silver clothing stepped out of the tree line, one in particular looked like the leader a twelve year old with auburn hair and liquid silver pools for eyes

The leader nodded "permission granted Zoe" she said, Zoe let the arrow fly and it sunk deep in between the Manticores eyes, it burst into golden dust and I sprinted forward and dove forward and took down the kids and prayed as soon as I could, we flashed into the infirmary I was in in a plume of shadows and I just noticed the kids were unconscious so I lied them down on two separate beds

Just then Hades walked in through the shadows "so it went smoothly?" he asked me, I grinned "just as planned" I said eager to get training, he sighed and looked at the ground "okay… so I guess I will have to keep my part of the deal" he said, my grin grew "where do I train?" I asked him excitedly "Tartarus" he said simply, my grin fell off my face "what?" I squeaked out "Tartarus" he repeated more firmly "that wasn't part of the deal!" I yelled furious, he glared at me "I warned you that it would be difficult. Besides one day here is one year there and you will be going for a week here and seven years there no questions asked" he stated firmly looking furious at me

"You need the training Perseus, besides your mother has a palace there that I'm sure you'll be welcome at. You will be learning about the gods and training your battle skills and then your final test will be to escape" he said emotionless, I glared at him "fine" I said with new determination

Hades opened a portal and gestured for me to step in, I sighed and sprinted through knowing that if I walked I probably would have stopped my self

**A/N: Hey so what'd you think don't worry he'll be back in time for the quest! Constructive criticism is appreciated and all questions are welcome **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Eh, sup lots of people are probably thinking how Medusa is in Tartarus. The son of Poseidon killed her in TLT so she won't be a loving mother it's more like she wants him to go down in history so she'll help him **

I stumbled forward and nearly fell over after passing through the portal, I managed to balance myself before I fell over. I looked at my surroundings trying to figure where I would go, but I felt like my monster instincts were telling me to head straight, so I did and it felt completely right and I really have no idea why

I started to get tired after walking for a little while so I decided to stop for a little rest, I could faintly see what looked like a dome roof of a building and settled on checking it out later once I have rested for a bit. I fell to the ground which was pretty damn painful since the ground was just jagged and pointy rocks. I laid there just inhaling the poisonous air that just recently started to hurt my lungs, I warily took in my surroundings knowing that if I was attacked by a group of monsters they could easily surround me

Just as I was thinking that I heard a bunch of heavy stomps, crunching glass and growling coming from all directions so I stood up to my feet shakily with my pen gripped tightly in my hand, I just out of now where remembered that my sword didn't have a name so I thought one up pretty quick φύλακας του λάκκου or keeper of the pit, the sounds of movement started to get closer so I clicked my pen and out came my perfect sword, I got in a battle ready stance and outstepped the monster, they were a mix of Hellhounds and Cyclopes and they were all wearing black and blood red armour

They all began to circle me and eye me warily as if they knew my identity, one Cyclops stepped forward so I assumed he was the leader or something "you are coming with us" he demanded, I just glared at the big ugly monster in front of me "and why would I do that?" I sneered at him, he scowled at me "your mother demands it" he said ferociously, I immediately thought back on what Hades had said about my mothers palace "whatever you say muscles" I said tauntingly, he just simply glared at me and motioned for his buddies to tie me up, they did an then threw me on top of the largest Hellhound that they had and began walking off in the direction of the domed building

My Hellhound ran slightly ahead of our current group and stopped to let the others catch up, I took advantage of the current situation to ask some questions that have been on my mind "so" I started "my mother has a palace?" I asked the leader Cyclops curiously, he chuckled at my question and tone of curiosity "no" he said bluntly, I furrowed my brows in confusion "then where are we going?" I asked him confused, the Cyclops grinned "the arena" he said, I huffed in annoyance "yea well could you be a little more detailed" I said in a pissed off tone of voice, apparently I was amusing to the Cyclops because his grin just grew "in the arena you will train, fight for your life against monsters, learn to control your emotions and you will keep your fatal flaw in check" he said

I immediately understood everything after that rather blunt explanation, I was willing to bet that this arena was like the roman coliseum back in its day, I knew it was risky to go with the monsters but I couldn't really untie myself and fight all these guys at once, I'm really good for someone who has never been trained but I can't take all these guys at once, maybe one at time but I doubt they would be that nice, so I made up my mind and knew there was no backing out of this now, my only chance is to become the champion which I know won't be easy, I knew I would have to train as much as possible.

We arrived at the arena shortly after my depressing thoughts of never leaving, the monsters walked up to the large black gates that were chained shut to prevent intruders although I'm not sure why anyone would want to intrude into the arena of Tartarus, the leader walked over to the Hellhound that I was on top of and untied me "we are going to see your mother, she just recently reformed" he said to me with a stern glare daring me to leave

I nodded slowly with a glare of my own and let the Cyclops drag me through the gates and up the stairs until we stopped just outside a room with large double doors with my mothers head engraved in the middle and splitting in half when the doors open, the Cyclops rapped on the door loudly for a few seconds and then stepped back a few steps pulling me with him

Slowly but surely the doors opened up and the Cyclops continued pulling me roughly through the doors, I started to growl in anger at this bitch of a Cyclops, I yanked my arm out of his iron like grip "fuck you ass hole!" I exclaimed at him, the Cyclops took his club off his back and reared it back preparing to swing it at me as hard as he could, I grasped my pen in my pocket, I whipped it out clicked it and swiped the club in half just before he could swing I pulled my empty hand back, curled it into a fist and swung it as hard as I could at him right in the face

His head snapped to the side so fast that I think he may have gotten whiplash and he fell to the ground unconscious, I hefted my sword up above my head with both of my hands grasping it tightly and swung it down on the Cyclops's neck easily cutting through his neck like butter and severing his head off of his body

I felt two hands with sharp bronze talons grasping both of my shoulders from behind and heard snakes hissing and snapping their jaws "well done my child, do not let beings under you push you around" a feminine voice whispered in my ear, and I had an idea of who it was "mother" I said respectively, I turned around and hoped my hypothesis was right and right it was I didn't turn to stone, Medusa or _Mother _ smiled deviously at me which kind of worried me as I didn't know what to expect from her and I doubt she really cared for me

I kept an emotionless face on as I looked at my mother "your training will start today _Perseus_" she said the name with an obvious hint of hate, but I could tell it wasn't directed toward me rather the first Perseus who slayed my mother first, I nodded "how will I train?" I asked her eager to start "for now I will teach you about _the gods_" she said the gods as if it had a taste like a lemon to it when she said it, I nodded "how long will I be learning about the gods?" I asked my mom, it should only take a week's time I nodded again "we will start now" she said and directed me to what looked like a library

_One Week Later_

According to my mother we had just finished my learning about the gods and I just finished the test she gave me with a score of one hundred percent s, she said I knew enough and I could learn the rest another time because my combat and power training would take a lot longer than the lessons about the gods and that we should start it up now

I agreed immensely for multiple reasons one is that I was getting bored, and another is I needed to learn how to fight the best I could and then become the champion of the pit and escape the pit all in a seven year time span _yay_ I thought sarcastically

My mother walked in to my bedroom with an emotionless façade on her exterior, but on the inside she was angry, angry at whom? she didn't even know, so how would anyone else know? "let us go to the training facilities" she said to me, I slowly stood up and followed her out of my room and down to my private training room under the coliseum

We started my power, I learned that to perfect my powers and not drain any energy it would take four years so we started that right away so I could perfect them

"Focus Perseus!" she yelled I was currently staring into the eyes of a Hellhound trying to turn it into stone it was extremely taxing I already turned like thirty-four other Hellhounds to stone just a while ago apparently this was my warm up turn thirty-five monsters (usually Hellhounds or Cyclopes) into stone. How is that a warm up?! I finally managed to do it but I fell to my knees panting in exhaustion "up!" my mother shouted

I shakily stood up "now that you have warmed up you will be harnessing your control over snakes" she commanded me, I slowly and shakily nodded my head "you can call to any snake like creature to do your bidding excluding monsters, you can also speak to snakes and create them out of thin air" she told me "I want you to make ten snakes and then command them to attack me. Understood?" she asked me "understood" I repeated "good. Now get to it" she commanded me, I immediately outstretched my hands and reached in to the ground and pulled up as if un-rooting a plant and out came a two handfuls of snakes, I pulled them close to my face and commanded them to attack my mother

The snakes immediately struggled out of my tight grip and slithered across the ground and hesitated before pouncing on my mother, they burst into gold dust just before they hit my mother "interesting…" Medusa mused "not bad Perseus, but not good enough, you can also choose which type of snake it is you pull out of the ground" she told me

We continued this routine for four years straight, getting one hour of sleep per week. By the end of my power training I could use my powers and barely be affected at all, the years had taken a toll on me I was currently eight-teen years old each year my birth day present was an extra hour of sleep which to me was the best present ever, over the years my pale green eyes had grown cold and dull as if everything in the world was boring or pointless, of course four years of constant training in the Greek version of hell and barely getting any sleep can do that to a person

I looked at my mother expectantly "what now mother?" I asked in a bow "rise child" she said before continuing "today is your eighteenth birthday, no?" she asked me seriously, I expected her to say to get an extra hour of sleep or something but instead she said something that surprised me "you will receive three gifts from me today Perseus" she said emotionless "thank you mother" I said "you will learn of your fatal flaw, you will become immortal and I will dip you in the River Styx and pull you out" she said, I nodded "first off your fatal flaw…love" she said, I was immediately confused, Medusa noticed my look of confusion "you are unlovable just like me. It is more of a curse but it is not a curse, it is your flaw Perseus, you must give up on love" she said to me, I nodded solemnly because I kind of had a hunch it had something to do with love

I nodded and gestured for her to continue "since you cannot be loved and don't currently love anyone I will have to pull you out of the river Styx, once I feel you start to fade I will reach in and pull you out" she said, to which I nodded again

"I will grant your immortality when we get back from the Styx" she said, I nodded "okay let's go" I said, we both walked out of the basement/training room and Medusa brought me outside of the arena and we walked across the drawbridge, I leaned over the edge of the ledge and looked into the moat that was the River Styx "fall forward Perseus" mother commanded me, of course I listened and dove in

The pain was unbearable I felt like killing myself right then and there I felt the pain stop so looked around and realised that my mother had not pulled me out yet but I was in an air bubble, I looked toward the top of the river and notice that the top was frozen over and my mother could not break it "do not fret child" I heard a soft feminine voice call from behind me so I turned around and there stood a beautiful woman in a long black dress with completely pitch black eyes and long silky black hair that reached her feet, I stared at her in wonder until her gentle chuckles broke me out of my stare fest

"My apologies" I said quietly looking at the ground "no worries child" she said gently and floated over to where I was "I have an offer for you" she told me, I scoffed at that because last time I made a deal with someone I literally got sent to hell after rescuing two of their fucking kids!

She narrowed her eyes on me "before you ask my name is Lady Styx" she said sadly, I felt my eyes widen and dropped into a bow, she sighed "please stand I do not like when people bow to me" she said seriously with no hint of deception in her voice, I slowly rose to my feet and raise an eyebrow and gesturing for her to continue with her offer

"My offer is for you to become the champion of the five rivers of the underworld, we require nothing in return except for sacrifices at your meals, and I will also coat your sword, "keeper of the pit", in ice from the river Styx. Do you accept?" she asked me seriously, I went bug-eyed "I would be a fool not to accept milady" I said, she smiled at me and the water of the Styx which was pitch black, lava looking water, blood red water, pure white water and dark blue water flowed into my veins through my mouth and I was immediately shot out of the river

I looked around and saw my mother looking at me wide-eyed "what?" I groaned out through my pain "your eyes…their_ different_" she said "what happened?" she asked me curiously, I explained everything to her and her jaw went agape, she got over shock soon though "that explains your eyes…" she mused, I couldn't hold it in any longer "what do they look like?" I asked her "they're divided into five different triangular parts kind of like a pizza and each are a different color one is blood red, one is dark blue, one is black, one is lava red and one is pure white" she said staring into my eyes "cool!" I exclaimed, I quickly remembered about my sword and pulled out my pen, clicked it and saw it had a black tint to it now, I breathed on the head of my mother and it shrunk into a pen and I stuffed it back into my pocket

"Come now Perseus time to become immortal" she said, we both walked back across the drawbridge and went to the council room of the arena, yes I know as retarded as it sounds the arena has a council, various great warriors that I have never heard of along with almost everyone else on the planet

My mother and I both confidently strutted into the council room and my mother went to her seat on the round table "quiet down!" she called, all the hushed voices and whispering immediately stopped "we will be making my son here immortal, no questions asked" she said with her veil on, one man got up and grabbed a golden apple and handed it to me, I said my thanks and took a bite, I felt rejuvenated and well. I looked to my mother questioningly "you are now immortal" she said and stood up, I stood up with her, to be honest I was extremely surprised at how easy that was I thought it would be painful or the council members would disagree but to my relief it went smoothly

"What next? Combat training?" I asked her excitedly, she nodded "yes, but not with me, I'm not good with weapons" she said, I understood she usually used her eye powers in combat or her Talons "then wo is it?" I asked her curiously "Tartarus himself" she said, my eyes widened dramatically

**A/N: There is chapter 3 for you guys so you have fun with it. I don't know when Hylla will be with Percy but I know Percy won't be going on the quest since he isn't a demigod **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys so this is chapter 4 if I'm not mistaken and I'm going to respond to some reviews now**

**fillnow21: Yea I am going to do that but I can't say how because even I'm not sure yet. Thanks! :p**

**Guest: I'm not going to reveal his dad until later in the story and by later I mean pretty late, so late the book may be almost finished or in the epilogue because I need it for the sequel I plan on making so I can't say, but I promise you will be flabbergasted **

_Three Years Later_

I was matted in sweat and dirt lying on the ground with a sword at my throat with my multi-colored eyes shut "you are ready Perseus" Tartarus said dryly breathing quite heavily himself, I opened my eyes and looked at him like he was crazy "I have not even defeated you yet!" I exclaimed, Tartarus narrowed his eyes on me "watch your tone boy. The only reason I have trained you is because the fates have commanded me, I am stronger than them but even I am not foolish enough to mess with fate" he said fiercely "my apologies Lord Tartarus" I said through clenched teeth "as I was saying" he started "you are ready, you may not have defeated me but you came closer than anyone else ever has" he said with a frown

At that I realised that Tartarus is pretty pissed at me right now and fates or not I would rather not have one of the strongest, if not _the_ strongest Protogenoi after me, so I smartened up and kept my mouth shut, I bit my lip before speaking knowing that this was inevitable "Tartarus you still have your sword at my throat. Could you do me a favour and move it? Please?" I asked hesitantly because if there was one thing that I learned about Tartarus over the years it was that he _definitely _did not like to be shaken out of his "Internal Musings" as he calls it

He was shaken out of his thoughts by my request and he looked down at me in the form of a glare, slowly removing his sword and just making sure to nick me light enough to draw a little bit of blood. I slowly reached up with my hands and felt the cut, it was not very large so I just got up and brushed myself off, I looked up at Tartarus from my pants and raised an eyebrow asking a silent question

Tartarus looked extremely uncomfortable for a moment but as soon as I thought I saw it, it was gone so I passed it off as a hallucination or something; Tartarus coughed "I spoke with the fates about your future" he said uneasily, I looked at him and exhaled sharply through my nose "I know that" I said casually, Tartarus narrowed his eyes and began to growl, I just ignored it because he usually gets angry so I was used to it after three years, I guess he was not used to anybody disrscpecting him or speaking to him so casually, he finally stopped and cooled off for a few moments "you will compete in the tournament in the arena tomorrow. Now to what the fates said…you have to win to get my blessing and you _will_ need my blessing in the future" he said calmly

I looked at him annoyed, I already knew all that except for the part that I need his blessing to survive, I was about to ask him about my future but he cut me off "I cannot tell you Perseus, all I will say is that you may never find happiness or love" he said eerily and left with that statement hanging in the air, I already knew that I would never find love, but seriously?! I can't even end up being happy in the end. I sighed, I guess that's just my life now… a warriors life. No love? No happiness? Trained in combat since I was four-teen until I was twenty-one?** (A/N: Twenty one! XD) **Check, check and check! Definitely a warriors life.

I picked up my sword "keeper of the pit" and turned it into my trusty pen, I looked at the newly formed door and walked out confidently, I have to say over the years I have definitely packed on some muscle, I have large-but-not-overly-large biceps and a six pack that will shatter your hand if you punch it, I exited the training room and walked down the corridors of the palace part of the arena with my back straight and chin held high. I looked around the place and needless to say it has not changed very much in the three years I have been gone

I looked to my one and only friend Akhlys (which is the outcome of crappy social skills) who was staring at me with a glint in her eye, I sighed in frustration, I would have to get used to this until I win or die in the tournament, I walked past Akhlys not wanting to engage in a conversation with someone who can't look me in the eye

I rounded the corner and stepped up the stairs that lead to mine and my mothers room, I hurried my pace when I saw Akhlys following me which eventually led to a sprint, I flung open the door and slammed it shut as soon as I entered my room. I walked to the end of my posh room and began to hammer down on the brick wall, fist after fist. I stopped and looked down at my hands, my knuckles were bloody, dry, callous and rough

I fell down on my bed roughly and covered my face with my hands, I let out sobs for what seemed like hours until I heard a gentle nock on the door. I slowly walked toward the door with tears and grief blinding me, I opened the door and was immediately pulled into a hug with someone rubbing soothing circles on my back

I hugged them back tightly not really caring who it was right now "it's okay" they murmured in my ear comfortingly, I immediately knew who it was _Akhlys_, Akhlys brought me over to my bed and laid me down, she put the blanket over me and sat beside me, Akhlys looked at me "what's wrong Perseus?" she asked me, I just kept my mouth tightly shut and Akhlys noticed I was not going to talk about it

Akhlys grinned internally, this was her perfect chance so she took it, Akhlys smiled softly at me and leaned to my ear "I love you" she whispered in a husky voice and kissed me on the lips, I knew it was not true but I did not care I wanted to believe it, I love her but she will never love me back, so as I was saying; my rational side was screaming about how false her words were, but my emotionally wounded side had to latch on to some type…any type of affection, so I kissed her back

And that night we proceeded to doing many…_naughty_ things

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short but I'm kind of busy now-a-days so in a week I'll be back to my usual updates. Akhlys took advantage of him :0 once again sorry**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys so this is I'm pretty sure the fifth chapter **

**Responses:**

**dogbiscuit1967: lol, ya bud!**

**NameLol what (guest): I try to make things original, however many things have already been written and BTW…thanks **

**Hippodog: Ya like I said I like to keep it original, yada yada yada, thanks, I hope to finish this in a few months or even less but I'm kind of busy so yeah…**

I woke up the next day covered in dry liquids (you know what liquid) and groaned, I raised a hand up to my head, my eyes widened in realisation of what happened last night, I looked to my side and guess what?... she was not there, to say I was furious would be a massive understatement, I was beyond furious my one _friend_ took advantage of me when I was emotionally wounded, she knew she would be able to seduce so she did, she illegitimately took my virginity but I will have some vengeance on her soon…soon

I sat up and stretched wincing at the cracking noises erupting from all over my body, I felt as if something important was going on today or sometime soon but I just could not place my finger on it, so I got out of bed and hopped in the shower to clean myself of all the filth on my body. As soon as I entered the hot soothing warmth of the water I heard a knock on the door, I groaned and got out, with a towel wrapped around my waist I walked to the door and opened it. Outside of my doorway stood my mother looking quite angry

My mother began to glare at me "what do you think you are doing?" she asked me with raw anger burning like a fire in her pale green eyes "huh?" I responded extremely confused, this only seemed to strengthen the anger burning in her eyes "you are competing in this year's tournament!" she exclaimed while glaring at men "I knew I had to do something today" I muttered under my breath "hurry up! We'll talk later Perseus" she said, it was not the first part that worried me, I was used to my mother getting pissed at me but the way she said "we'll talk later" just unnerved me, with that she walked out slamming the door shut loudly behind her

I sighed and shrugged it off, I sprinted back to the shower forgetting about the towel that just fell onto the ground, I hopped back into the shower that I left on "well at least it hot now" I muttered glumly and began to soap myself up, when I finished scrubbing I shuffled back under the water flow and rinsed all the crap off of my body

I slipped out of the shower and turned it off, I grabbed my tooth brush and began to brush my teeth, I turned to my clock that lay on the wall it was currently 10:43am and my first match was scheduled for 12:00pm (noon) so I had around 1 ¼ hour(s) to get ready so I quickly finished up by spitting followed by a quick rinse of Listerine mouth wash, yes they have mouth wash, toothbrushes and what not, it may be hell but we like to keep it fresh too

I combed my hair to my left hand side and ran out of the washroom grabbing my trusty pen-sword "keeper of the pit" and I-pod 6th gen along with my ear-buds and dashed out of my room before hopping the railing of the stairs landing roughly on the ground of the floor under which was ground level and ran to the arena change room **(A/N: I have experience with change rooms I play tons of hockey and football)**

I pushed open the door to the change room, I set my gym bag on the ground and sat on the bench, I unlocked my I-pod and shove the audio jack of my ear buds in to my i-pod and scrolled through my songs until I found a suitable song… PSA by Jay-Z, this song was my favourite song and I needed to be pumped, I am confident in my skills but at the same time this is Tartarus the most powerful evil beings ever are imprisoned in here that includes titans, gigantes and godsso I decided to focus on getting ready and listening to my song:

_**May contain offensive material**_

_Allow me to re-introduce myself_

_My name is Hov', OH, H-to-the-O-V_

_I used to move snowflakes by the O-Z_

_I guess even back then you can call me_

_CEO of the R-O-C, Hov'!_

_Fresh out the fryin pan into the fire_

_I be the, music biz number one supplier_

_Flyer/flier than a piece of paper bearin my name_

_Got the hottest chick in the game wearin my chain, that's right_

_Hov', OH - not D.O.C._

_But similar to them letters, "No One Can Do it Better"_

_I check cheddar like a food inspector_

_My homey Strict told me, "Dude finish your breakfast"_

_So that's what I'ma do, take you back to the dude_

_with the Lexus, fast-forward the jewels and the necklace_

_Let me tell you dudes what I do to protect this_

_I shoot at you actors like movie directors [laughing]_

_This ain't a movie dog (oh shit_

_[Jay-Z]_

_Ving ain't lie_

_I done came through the block in everything that's fly_

_I'm like, Che Guevara with bling on, I'm complex_

_I never claimed to have wings on_

_N*gga I get mine - by any means on whenever there's a drought_

_Get your umbrellas out because, that's when I brainstorm_

_You can blame Shawn, but I ain't invent the game_

_I just rolled the dice, tryin to get some change_

_And I do it twice, ain't no sense in me_

_lyin as if, I am a different man_

_And I could blame my environment but_

_there ain't no reason why I be buyin expensive chains_

_Hope you don't think users are the only abusers n*ggaz_

_Gettin high within the game_

_If you do then, how would you explain?_

_I'm ten years removed, still the vibe is in my veins_

_I got a hustler spirit, n*gga period_

_Check out my hat yo, peep the way I wear it_

_Check out my swag' yo, I walk like a ballplayer_

_No matter where you go, you are what you are player_

_And you can try to change but that's just the top layer_

_Man, you was who you was 'fore you got here_

_Only God can judge me, so I'm gone_

I strapped on my last piece of armour but kept my helmet off since it gave me a kind of tunnel vision and would not really do me much good anyway unless I fell back and hit my head but I doubt that would happen so I kept it off and threw it back in my bag, I checked my I-pod and I had around five minutes until I had to head out, so I locked my I-pod and threw into my bag with my helmet and my other useless crap. I walked off to the announcer box (yes there are announcers) since I had to tell them my walk in song, I had to go with something that was pure bad-assery so they get intimidated early on

I knew what song would intimidate them instantly and piss them off as well… Takeover by Jay-Z. If you guys are wondering how I have all these songs Tartarus goes up to the surface quite a bit to _hook up_ and he keeps me updated on things up there and interestingly enough it has only been seven days

I was walking down the corridor and stopped in front of the door that led to the box I opened it and gave them the name of my song on a slip of paper and walked out, I was walking down the steps to enter the competition area since I was the first match in the whole tournament the arena was rather…_clean, _I was bouncing on the balls of my feet when I noticed my opponent walk down the steps to his side of the arena

We stared each other down from opposite sides of the arena, he looked tough but I bet I could take him, I could in reality defeat him in a few seconds but unfortunately they banned powers because I could have just turned everyone to stone instead of battling them, the announcers called out his name on the speakers and he looked like a descendant of the gods' roman counterparts or maybe even a roman god I really don't know but in my eyes he looked weak. It was as if I was a snake and I was in my built in predator mode, I felt like pouncing on him and ripping him apart. That was how I always felt before battle, I started to fill my mouth up with snake venom, it was one of my powers so I guess it was kind of cheating but I don't see how it would help unless I…bite them

So my opponent walked out with his arms spread wide to the side and palms spread out, his song was somewhat angering I guess. I stopped bouncing on my toes and stood straight with my chin held high as if I was some kind of royalty which I guess I kind of am royalty but whatever that is beside the point. I heard my name being yelled through the speakers and walked out, my song blaring loudly and doing its job of inflicting different emotions within the fools head

A man in full battle armour walked out he stated the rules and left after he counted down, I whipped out my pen and clicked it, it elongated into a shiny stone killing machine, I began to flick my tongue over my venom covered teeth and hissing, the man looked a bit frightened but began strutting over to me with his spear and shield

I smirked _this will not be as hard as I thought it would be_ I thought gleefully, I twirled my sword around non-chalanty and this action served me well as I just continued to fluster him. I noticed an opening in his defensive stance and lunged at it, it kind of looked like a snake pouncing on its prey, I managed to get a small and weak jab in his right hip (his sword side) and draw a little blood, the man broke out of his stupor and slashed sideways with his spear towards my chest, I pulled the matrix on him I just leaned back and watched his spear sail over my face. I shot up quick as a viper and grabbed his spear tip with such a grip it was like a boa-constrictor squeezing the life out of a little bird

Now his spear was crossed over his shield side whish was preventing him from using his shield so I round-house kicked him in the back of his head and watched him stumble forward, my opponent caught his balance and looked at me with a mixture of fear and awe, I said nothing and so did he I did not want this to be harder than it had to be

I sliced his spear in half with my sword and left hooked him in the jaw, his head snapped to the right with a light cracking noise, I slammed the hilt of my sword down on his forearm which cause his shield to fall from his grasp, he just backed up a few steps and got in a fist fighting position, if I could kill a man shamelessly I would have fought him with my fists but I just wanted to get this over with so I walked toward him slowly, he jabbed me in the face once I was arm's length away, I stumbled back a bit but regained my bearings just in time to side step his boot kick and slice his head clean off his body

The crowd went eerily silent for a few moments before the crowd roared in approval and began to chant my name "and the victor is Perseus, Son of Medusa!" I heard get belted out of the speakers, I walked away quickly to my room and closed the door before anyone could congratulate me on killing a man in cold blood for entertainment purposes

**A/N: So? How was it? I'm going to do something I've never done before recommend a story!**

_**The Return of the Eldest by Eternal God of Fear **_

**Bye now! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am going to make this longer than last chapter. If you don't count that song and the A/N's that chapter is 1,700. My schedule is slowly becoming less packed, as football is over and that frees up some time. My school is also having a dance and they asked me to DJ for them (since I am actually really good at it) which of course I accepted. The unfortunate part is that I don't get to dance with dem girls LOL! But I'm a little bit rusty since I haven't mixed songs in a while so I'll be practicing. Responses:**

**fillnow21: No! *wink* *wink***

**and the rest are just saying good job or update soon, so thx and here it is**

I sat down for a few minutes just contemplating today's events, I felt somewhat calm after killing him yet I felt like I…wanted to kill more. I was extremely confused I have never felt such a dirty and shameful feeling, I killed a man who stood no chance in like ten minutes, but then I remembered last night's happenings and that strange feeling of bloodlust washed over me. I felt like going and murdering my supposed friend slowly and painfully

I decided that I would not kill her…_yet, _but I would definitely confront her about her slutty ways. I slowly got up after calming down a bit and walked to the door, I stood there staring at the door handle before gripping it tightly and swinging the door open and slamming it shut one second later, I walked down the corridors of the palace area of the arena bobbing and weaving around the large crowd lowing from the arena, I tuned out all the shouts of recognition and congratulation and kept marching on through the crowd

Since Akhlys was a god she had her own palace area to herself since she isn't married and doesn't have any kids. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself down, fortunately/unfortunately for me my mother saw me and walked over to me, I knew not to run away or try to avoid her or else she would just get more mad so I waited obediently for my mother

My mother walked up and looked ummmm, angry? Why would she be angry? I thought maybe she would be happy or something but I guess not "I forbid you from going near Akhlys!" she shouted at me, my face was drained of all color for a few moments until I built up the courage to ask her why "and why not?" I asked her defiantly "you love her Perseus. I warned you not to fall in love with anyone, they will just break your heart" she said sternly but the anger was off her face as if she understood my situation which she did, but more importantly how the hades did she know I loved her I hadn't told anyone, she continued "she will you use you, she lusts you, she doesn't love you, that is why the gods have demigods they don't love their husband/wife so they go and fall in love with useless mortals" she said

I laughed bitterly and looked away from my mother "too bad she already did" I muttered under my breath, my mom heard me but did not make out what I said "what did you say?" she demanded forcefully expecting an insult coming toward her "I said she already did!" I shouted with an angry glare directed toward her, I did something I did not ever expect to do I stepped forward and pushed my mother to the side so I could continue "Perseus!" she called angrily, I ignored her as all I wanted to do was make that bitch fade

I continued my march toward my _loves_ palace with my sword in hand, I shoulder rammed the door open after three tries and scanned the main area. Nothing. I looked to the stairs and decided to continue my journey up the stairs; I made my way up the stairs and began to hear strange noises coming from down the hall inside Akhlys' bedroom, it sounded like moans of pain no that's not right…pleasure? I slowly walked to the end of the hall, sword gripped tightly in my hand

I walked up to the door and tried to open it but it was locked, I stepped back and booted the door open, the door went falling forward off the doorframe and I barged in to the most infuriating sight I have seen in my whole gods damned life, there she was riding some guy and looking like she was having the time of her life

She realised her door was busted open and I was standing there looking like I was going to explode, I felt my aura grow strong and powerful to that of a minor god (which I basically was since I am immortal), each demigod or in my case demi-monster has a different type of aura that inflicts different emotions on people, mine is basically just a really creepy aura that scares the shit out of everyone and that it did, Akhlys and her latest conquest looked scared shitless

I stroked my sword lightly with my index finger drawing just a drop of blood from my finger, I looked up from my sword calmly but my eyes betrayed my facial features "you know…" I trailed off thinking for a moment "I have never actually seen if my stony eyes worked on immortals or gods" I said with a hint of amusement but you could tell I was not amused, that fake emotion I put into my voice, face and eyes just made me look like a lunatic, I almost sub-consciously focused my stone powers on my eyes, that's how easy it is for me to use my powers now

I smiled bitterly as they looked anywhere but in my eyes, I sighed in mocking content "so cute" I said sweetly "back off Perseus I can destroy you" she warned me in a shaky voice, I chuckled darkly "oh _love_, I know you can't so why try to scare me when we both know I can _easily_ defeat you?" I asked innocently, she faltered a bit "what?" she asked in a scared voice "I said I can-"I was cut off by her "no, I know that but what did you call me?" she demanded in a nervous voice "_love"_ I said bitterly, her nervousness increased by a ten-fold, there is no one that can hate you more than someone that used to love you

She looked at me but not in the eye so she did not turn to stone, the man was truly _the_ stupidest person _ever_, do you want to know why? It is pretty damn funny. He thrusted his chode **(A/N: lol man if you don't know what a chode is, it's a penis that's width is bigger than its length XD) **upward into Akhlys which she moaned at I just ripped a Black Mamba out of the ground and threw it at him, the snake began to viciously attack him and kill him, apparently an enemy of mine is an enemy of their own, it tried to leap at her "stop!" I commanded, the snake stopped and Akhlys jumped off the man's dead body as the snake continuously snapped at it, she covered herself "please we could get married, I could learn to love you!" she pleaded to me

I felt my eyes start to water up and I looked away from her "No. You can't because it is my curse I am only lusted after, just as my mother used to be. You broke me when you used me while I was emotionally wounded, I would have been able to live with you not loving me in return b-but you straight up took advantage of me and left" I said with tears running down my face, she looked up into my eyes on purpose knowing I would not be so lenient in punishment, she slowly turned to stone. I felt my eyes widen, I ran forward in a rage and began to slam down upon the statue of Akhlys

When I was done raging and destroying the stone version of Akhlys it was basically just powdered stone, I walked out of the Palace with a cold and un-inviting expression on my face, I looked at everyone and my interpretation of their facial expressions are _oh shit, he's pissed! _And stuff like that but whatever I was not going to complain finally people were leaving me alone! Thank the gods!

Sometimes I just felt like exploding from all the fucking attention, it is just so gods damned time consuming and did I mention I have no patience whatsoever? Well it is true. My eyes widened and I face palmed "I have a match!" I exclaimed, and my slow walk drastically changed into a full-on sprint, if you didn't know I am pretty fast since I am basically a human snake and snakes are pretty fast so…yeah

I pushed through the door into my private change room and through all my stuff on the ground and plopped down onto the bench, I took out my I-pod and went through the same routine as my first match earlier, this was my last match today and provided I win I will have one match tomorrow and then after tomorrow is the final match, the prediction is me and some guy who goes by "father time" in the finals and that he will beat me, but you know what? By the end of that match I will have him on his hands and knees

I strapped on all my equipment minus my helmet (not unusual for me in case you're wondering) and just to mind-fuck with this guy I will not even use a song. I bet he will be very confused or maybe even mad, it all depends on the way he interprets it. I walk out of my change-room calmly, sword in hand and I even had a shield strapped to my back today since it would only get harder as you go further into the tournament

I was lost in thought when they called my name, fortunately my _wonderful_ mother was nearby and slapped me across the face, a resonating _clap_ noise cut through the silence like butter "go!" she yelled at me, I ran out sliding under the door that was about to close and lock me out so that I would lose by default

Unfortunately I recognised this opponent; it was Krios Titan of Constellations and Stars. I was a little bit nervous since I was going up against a Titan but I was still confident in my skills. The Titan looked a little nervous himself so I was not going to just doubt myself. The Ref went through all the annoying and crappy rules and we began just like last match, no one said anything because we were so focused, of course we would just reform if we died since we were immortal but I'd rather not die

I analysed his armour, weapons, shield, helmet and stance pretty much everything and I guess my analytic gaze made him uncomfortable so I just kept it up since it could eventually play in my favour. It looked like I was still analyzing him but my snake like instincts allowed me to do so rather quickly so now I was just waiting for him to make the first move but he seemed content on standing his ground.

I pulled my shield off of my back and gripped it tightly along with my beautiful sword "keeper of the pit". I slammed the hilt of my sword into the ground on purpose just to confuse him and make him pan his defenses out so that I could focus on one area and get a hit easier in that one spot. My plan was a good one because it worked just as I thought it up I aimed low near his feet I slashed at his ankle and managed to get a deep slice in there and disable his right leg which I could tell was his good leg since he was leaning on it more in the first place

He a cried out in pain and managed to get a cut across my chest it, it just managed to get through the armour and leave a mark that would most likely be there for the rest of eternity, I stumbled back a few steps but bit my tongue to keep myself from crying out in pain. I was mad to say the least so I ran forward sword and shield in hand. I bashed him with my shield in the face, he fell over but rolled backwards and hopped up to his feet almost instantly but you could see the golden ichor leaking out of his ankle and nose and it was not slowing down anytime soon

We kept going like this for around 2 ½ hours and that is when I decided I wore him down enough to try the move that Tartarus warned me never to use unless necessary, it was kind of using powers but not exactly. I called upon the inner power in my human mind, Tartarus gave me the ability to use my brain 100% since you could only use like 10% of it but now since I could use 100% my speed, vision, strength, skills and intelligence was off the charts but it was extremely exhausting

I sprinted forward as fast as I could and tackled him to the ground with all my strength. There was a large explosion and that left a large crater in the ground, the last thing I saw was Krios bursting into gold dust and the medics rushing towards me before I blacked out

**A/N: I don't know when my next update will be but I know it won't be tomorrow so maybe Friday-Sunday I'm not sure so ya…I know I'm not that great at writing but I update very often especially since I'm quite busy so ya there you go have fun with whatever you do! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I think this is the seventh chapter I dunno but anyway ****Responses:**

**GentrifiedAsshol (guest): Let me start off by saying you chose the best name **_**ever**_**, also that is true Manhattan is a generally rich area let me repeat, ****generally ****a rich area. Of course there is a ghetto there, it can't all be rich, in the PJO series Percy lived in Manhattan, am I right? In the PJO series it says that Percy lived in a not so appealing apartment, am I right? Yes and Yes.**

**Thx to all the ppl who are telling me this story is good, I personally think this would be **_**way**_** better if someone else wrote this story, I like the idea myself but I don't think my writing skills are that good. I lack details. That's why I'm looking for a beta that specialises in details.**

I woke up in a large soft bed with a stack of silky pillows under my head, I sighed contentedly and turned over on my side and snuggled into the soft blanket, I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep again but someone flicked my forehead…_really _hard. I jolted up and searched the room trying to find who ever just did that and found my mother the infamous Medusa looking me straight in the eye, I can understand why those eyes could turn someone to stone, they were a pale green with so much bitterness and hatred behind them it made me want to look anywhere but in her eyes

I bit my bottom lip and laid my head back on the bed frame "you won" she said with no emotion visible nor audible in her voice or face, I narrowed my eyes at her "I know" I shot back almost instantly, she remained emotionless and walked to the exit of the room before stopping, she turned back to me over her shoulder "your match" she said and walked out, I was confused for a moment wondering whether she meant my next one or the one I just had and had she had meant, I looked at the alarm clock beside, it had the date on it along with the time, my eyes widened and I shot out of bed _shit, shit, shit_ I thought repeatedly in my head

I burst into the change room and looked to the clock in the corner of the room; I began to get my crap on much quicker and sprinted out of my change room. I ran out and just as the doors were about to close, I did possibly the dumbest thing I could do before a match, I enhanced my mind to 100% efficiency and managed to sprint forward and grab the bottom of the door, I used all my strength and lifted it up just enough for me to slide under. I slowly got up on to my feet and looked at the opponent for today

Today I would be facing someone even easier than last time, thank the gods too because I just wasted tons of energy before the fight even started! My opponent was actually just a demigod who went against the gods, you could tell he was powerful by his aura and he looked old which means he was down here for a long tie and to survive for a long time in Tartarus is quite an achievement

I walked towards him with my sword, no shield because I was rushing and kind of forgot it, I guess I will just have to make do without it. I bowed, my bow was not returned but I did not really care anyways and shrugged it off not wanting to get angry over something so un-important that I am surprised that I noticed it

He glared at me but I could not care less this guy was going to be dead in a few minutes anyway "why do you hate me?" I asked curiously with my brows furrowed, he did not answer me so I just gave up and wacked his arm with the flat of my blade as hard as I could, after a terrible swing at me he dropped his sword pain evident on his face, he punched me across the face with his other hand, I stumbled backwards and slowly raised my hand up to my eye which was already swollen shut, I growled and stuck my sword in the ground like a flagpole

I marched forward and caught his fist mid-swing and twisted his arm, I heard a vicious crack that made everyone wince, well…everyone except for me, I brought my elbow down on his injured arm and damn that thing must have been sore. I wacked it with my sword, dislocated it and then brought a rock hard elbow down on it just to add salt to the wound

I pulled him forward by his injured arm and clotheslined him _very _hard if I do say so myself. He shakily stood up on his feet although I could tell he was struggling as I could see his legs wobbling, I stepped back and ripped my sword out of the ground, deciding that he has had enough, I walked forward and he just bowed his head "do it" he stated coldly, I raised my sword up above my head and chopped his head off of his now headless body

I bent over and picked up the man's head and tossed it underhand to my mom who was sitting among the council, my mother caught it just as it was about to hit her right in her ugly face, she stared it down for a moment until it turned to stone and whipped it like a dodge-ball right at me, I stepped to the side and watched it hit the ground and crumble to rubble

I smirked at my mother who seemed indifferent, emphasis on seemed. I could tell that on the inside my mother just wanted to rip me to shreds with her celestial bronze talons, I walked out of the arena like a gangsta as the audience just remained silent after witnessing these turn of events, I didn't bother heading back to the change room to get my stuff because I had lots more in my living quarters

I pushed my door open and fell backwards on my bed, releasing a long tired sigh in the process, I heard a rustling type of noise come from under my bed so I shot back up and just as I was going to get my sword from the corner of my quarters the thing/person under the bed grabbed both my feet causing me to do an unholy face plant on the marble tile, I groaned in pain and held a hand to my nose which was throbbing and most likely broken from the fall

I flipped myself over just in time to see a tall muscular figure swipe his hand through the air as if tearing a hole in the air and thus create a portal. The figure picked me up by my shoulders and launched me through the portal but I caught one thing about him his golden eyes, I fell flat on my back with a highly audible thud resonating in the vicinity, it sounded as painful as it felt, I shakily pushed myself up onto my hands and knees and hacked up some blood which I am assuming was caused by the impact of the fall, the only thing on my mind right now was _damn that guy could throw some humans_, I stood up and finally got the chance to take in my surroundings, it was a throne room not Tartarus' because I have been there enough times to know what it looks like by heart

I suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind me so I turned to the area where the sound was coming from and saw a large man with dark black eyes, black hair, ghost white skin and visible muscles. The figure grinned at me "Perseus" he said, I blinked twice in surprise, he seemed familiar but I could not quite place who and/or what he was, I furrowed my brows in concentration as I tried to recall this man, my eyes widened a fraction "Hades?" I asked tentatively, knowing that if he was not Hades he might be seriously offended "yes?" he asked

I snorted in amusement at this, I knew Hades was not exactly playful but I guess he could be cool sometimes or at least cool enough to not blow me to bits for finding his stupid question amusing "how was it?" he asked me calmly "oh, you know, it was all just shits and giggles. My mother was a cunt, I fell in love with a sloot, not to mention I am scarred for life from all the training, killing and torture that went on down there" I said sarcastically, Hades was angered I could tell but he was holding it in because he knew I was just releasing all the anguish I built up over the years

Hades kept silent for another minute and decided not to pry into these personal experiences "are you more powerful now?" he asked me, he already knew I was more powerful I am pretty sure anyone would be more powerful after that torturous trip, he just wanted to see _how_ powerful I was, so I bent down to the ground and looked up at him, he looked very confused I ripped a huge-ass snake from the ground and in turn scaring the shit out of him

He grinned even wider than he did before ""very powerful" he murmured to himself "it has only been seven days up here like we planned for" he said to me, I nodded my head in satisfaction "but" he said "now the real part of the deal begins" he said, I narrowed my eyes at him, I did not remember there being another part to the deal "you will be doing missions for me" he said

**A/N: I know it isn't very long but in all fairness I am quite busy on the weekends so please don't stress me out with complaints. Recommendation:**

**The Queen's Affair by Raven347**

**Now it may not have awesome grammar but English may not be the author's first language or something I dunno but I am not exaggerating when I say that this story is the best one I have read. It is by far my favourite Fanfiction I have ever read but then again I haven't read that many. Bye! **


End file.
